In the course of operating a snowmobile or snow vehicle, particularly in deep snow, occasionally the snowmobile will become stuck. Typically, the snowmobile becomes stuck on the running boards, wherein the suspension is generally at its maximum extended position and unable to engage a suitable surface to generate traction.
To remedy this situation, often the user must dig out the snowmobile a significant distance to clear the running boards and free the snowmobile from the stuck condition.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved system and assembly that is generally configured to lift a snowmobile from a stuck condition in a semi-automated assembly. Preferably, this assembly is configured for multiple uses and configured for placement on a snowmobile as an aftermarket assembly or integrated as a component on a new snowmobile.